


Теперь ты в армии

by medichka_shani



Category: Claymore
Genre: Drabble, Drama, Gen, Pre-Canon, Rating: PG13, ненормативная лексика
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 20:34:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8504467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/medichka_shani/pseuds/medichka_shani
Summary: такая вот армейская драма – Шекспир и племянники (с)





	

**Author's Note:**

> пре-канон о мужиках с материка.
> 
> Беты: Китахара, Irgana

… С последним мириться было нельзя, и за дело принялся знающий человек – наш военком. Он собрал всех тунеядцев, дураков и калек в районе, даже глухих определил в погранотряд «Альпийские тетерева». Столько лет уже прошло, а они ещё где-то чудят!  
из к/ф «ДМБ»

Камера воняла мочой и самогоном, на стене кто-то намалевал канцлера с крылышками на хую, прилепленном вместо носа. Народу было – не продохнуть, сидели вповалку на грязной соломе, опорожнялись в желоб в полу. В одном углу надсадно блевали. В другом плакали. В третьем лихорадочно молились. Четвертый занимали пустые пока колодки.  
  
Из забранного решеткой окошка под потолком падал квадрат теплого желтого света. Исли подвинулся к нему, насколько позволяли кандалы, подставил лицо. Закрыл глаза, чтобы не видеть маячащую напротив хмурую физиономию Ригальдо с подбитым глазом. За три дня в общей камере они не сказали друг другу ни слова.  
  
Зазвенели цепи. Кто-то подпихнул ему в бок флягу. Исли благодарно улыбнулся и покачал головой. Пить самогон, поставляемый жалостливыми проститутками через то самое окно, было уже невмоготу.  
  
– Я здесь случайно, – бубнил худой длинный парень со вздыбленными рыжими волосами. То ли они росли у него так смешно, то ли уже здесь, на пересыльном пункте, встали от страха. – Я ихнему командованию вина из лавки доставлял, а меня скрутили. Может, кликнуть их сюда, пускай разберутся?  
  
– Разберутся, – не сказал, а мурлыкнул темноволосый смешливый тип с бородкой. – Обязательно разберутся! И извинятся, и отпустят, и деньги вернут!  
  
– Да не надо мне денег, – с тоской сказал парень и уткнулся лбом в колени. – Я и сам готов их долги отработать… Лишь бы отпустили назад, к матери.  
  
Он вдруг встрепенулся и настороженно спросил у бородатого:  
  
– А тебя за что? Ты вроде уже староват служить…  
  
– А я сам захотел, – таинственно поиграл тот бровями. – По религиозным соображениям.  
  
– Соблазнил настоятельницу монастыря, – подсказал кто-то сбоку.  
  
У мальчишки даже слезы просохли.  
  
– Ну да? – недоверчиво и испуганно спросил он. – Да за это ж и охолостить могут!  
  
– А то, – легко согласился бородатый. – Так что я уж лучше тут посижу. Армия, она, при удачном раскладе, как родная мать…  
  
Парнишка обдумал перспективы и снова расстроился.  
  
– Так ведь в армии же с драконами воевать надо!  
  
Повисло напряженное молчание, прерываемое только звонким жужжанием мух над желобом.  
  
– …а при неудачном раскладе армия – как родная теща, – со вздохом согласился бородатый.  
  
– Типун тебе на язык и шанкр туда же, – выкрикнул кто-то. – С драконами, говорят, теперь белые рыцари воевать будут. Такие, понимаешь, особые суки, которые в бою становятся хуже драконов. По столице ползет слух: мол, черным колдунам золотом уплачено, чтобы они в тайных пещерах вскормили полста таких рыцарей, что ни сна, ни еды не просят. А для божьих парней вроде нас есть пехота. А еще лучники, кавалерия…  
  
– Ну вы еще в штаб попроситесь, – подал голос со своей соломы Ригальдо. – Вдруг возьмут.  
  
– Что, правда? – осторожно спросил рыжий.  
  
– Конечно, – Ригальдо скривился. – Тут же на каждом пробы ставить негде, одни морды каторжные. Самое место – в верховном штабе.  
  
Исли утомленно отвернулся. Ну вот, опять. За трое суток не прошло ни полдня без драки.  
  
– Ты че? – встал со своего места плюгавый мужичок, чья голова напоминала луковицу. И принялся засучивать рукава, по паучьему шустро размахивая руками. Цепи на его запястьях зазвенели. – Ты что там сейчас про всех высрал?..  
  
– Стража! – предупреждающе гаркнул Исли.  
  
Стража и правда уже гремела ключами. Лукообразного едва успели втянуть на место, как помещение наполнилось матерящимися мужиками в латах. Один из них наклонился, подобрал флягу, и усы его гневно зашевелились.  
  
– Кто передал? Кто позволил?! А… – он внезапно скривился, будто сдулся, и махнул рукой. – Пейте, сукины дети. Жрите, пока можете. Завтра утром вас увезут. Какое б вы ни были говно, а послужите родине. Заводи дезертира!  
  
С таким напутствием он разжал пальцы, роняя флягу в срательный желоб, отряхнул руки. При этом он повернулся к Исли боком, и тот испытал острое желание вытащить у него меч из ножен, ткнуть в прорезь в доспехах и выпустить из латного болвана весь его пивной дух. А там хоть гори.  
  
Но тут завели дезертира. Тот оказался здоровым и злым, как медведь, детиной с тупым и тоскливым лицом. Пока его заталкивали в колодки, он не сказал ни одного внятного слова, просто упирался и глухо рычал. Вместе с ним и со стражей в камере стало невообразимо тесно.  
  
Стоило капитану выйти, как о закрывшуюся за ним дверь разбилось брошенное кем-то вареное яйцо. Тоже, видимо, переданное сердобольной проституткой.  
  
Темноволосый соблазнитель монашек подвинулся к дезертиру, насколько позволяла цепь, и задушевно спросил:  
  
– Скажите, военный. А как там на самом деле насчет асаракамов, сиречь драконов?.. Правда ли, что они двуснастны – и хрен, и пизду имеют? И вот такие вот зубы? И в небе летают? Огнем жгут? Едят человечину? В бою становятся размером с гору?  
  
От такого напора детина пришел в замешательство. Он багровел в своих путах, сжимал и разжимал кулаки и, видимо, все сильнее ярился, а потом его взгляд прояснился, и он с облегчением рявкнул:  
  
– Че привязался? Вона у офицеров спроси!  
  
В камере снова стало тихо. Исли со вздохом уставился на окошко под потолком. Он не знал в лицо этого рядового, судя по говору, крестьянина с юга, но ничего удивительного, что тот знал его. Рядом Ригальдо, встрепанный, грязный, с ободранными с формы знаками отличия, насмешливо фыркнул.  
  
– А вы, – сказал в наступившей тишине рыжий лавочник, – почему?..  
  
– За драку, – скупо ответил Ригальдо. Кто-то заржал.  
  
– С верховным командованием, – уточнил Ригальдо, и смех оборвался.  
  
– Асаракам, – заговорил Исли, обращаясь не столько к бородатому, сколько ко всем, – на самом деле не дракон, а просто не схожая с людьми тварь. С виду больше всего похож на…  
  
Он указал на хуеобразный портрет канцлера на стене. Послышались смешки.  
  
– Крыльев у него нет, и огня нет. Только очень твердая шкура с лезвиями. Так что в небе асаракам не летает.  
  
Он задумался и честно добавил:  
  
– Зато у него есть мозги, так что все остальное он делает.  
  
– А белые рыцари, что их побеждают? – спросил кто-то тоскливо. – Есть они на самом деле аль нет?..  
  
– А белые рыцари, – злорадно и быстро сказал Ригальдо, – такие особые воины, что в бою становятся злее драконов, вскормленные на тайной земле, за которых колдунам уплачено золотом, целых пятьдесят мудаков… Это, братцы, мы с вами и есть.

 


End file.
